Chicken Noodle
by InnocentFighter
Summary: Aomine gets sick and Kuroko takes care of him. Aokuro, yaoi, don't like don't read!


**Orignal Prompt: Aokuro**

**Hey~! A nice fluffy Sick!Aomine fic where Kuroko takes care of him, kind of. So yay for winter shenanigans! See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer I do not own KnB**

* * *

"Aomine-kun really is an idiot."

That's not exactly how I pictured waking this morning. I groaned, my head pounding. I really didn't want to deal with my shadow right now. Because I was sure of what the next words out of his mouth would be.

"You're sick, because you decided that you wanted to continue playing in the rain." Tetsu sighed.

"Yeah. I regret that. Please leave." I moaned in pain. Hoping to sound pitiful enough that Tetsu really would leave.

Though one thing was bothering me.

"How the hell did you get in here in the first place?"

"Your mother was on her way out and she let me in." I could hear the rustling of Tetsu's jacket as he moved around my room.

"Ah, that woman." The talking really wasn't making my head any better, but it was Tetsu and above all else he was my shadow.

"Aomine-kun have you taken anything for your head or fever""

I moved to lay on my stomach, shoving my face into my pillow hoping to block out the light. "You should know the answer to that. Didn't I tell you to call me Daiki when we're alone?"

"I had hoped that I was wrong in my assumption. You did, but I'm used to calling you Aomine-kun."

I realized that Tetsu didn't talk this much when we were with someone. I wondered why, his voice wasn't whiny like Kise's, it was actually appealing. I guessed that he just wasn't comfortable with talking in large crowds. I felt something warm blossom in my chest at the thought of Kuroko being more comfortable with me than anyone else.

"Did Aomine-kun fall asleep?"

"No. I wish." I breathed.

I heard Kuroko's soft footsteps come towards me. I felt his hand push at my head until he could reach my forehead. His hand felt nice against my heat heated flesh, instinctively I leaned into the cool.

"You're really hot." Kuroko mumbled.

"Thank you."

He smacked me hard on the back of my head. "Ow! I'm sick!"

"And still perverted."

I chuckled, bad idea considering the throbbing it caused in my head. "Tetsu! Save me from the terrible headache!"

Kuroko sighed and I heard him leave. I wondered where he went. My body felt oddly heavy as I thought about him taking my earlier suggestion and leaving. Bemoaning the fact that he left me to suffer alone I shoved my face deeper into the pillow.

Minutes later, I had been just about to drift off I head my door click open. My nose alerted my brain to the presence of food. Clumsily I pushed myself up. Forcing my eyes open, I winced as a small amount of light filtered into my vision.

Once my eyes were adjusted I noticed the curtains had been closed and the room was lit by whatever light was filtering through the curtains. I had slept with the curtains open which meant that Tetsu had closed them.

Speaking of Tetsu, my shadow was standing by the door, carrying a tray of food and other things.

"I figured Aomine-kun would feel better if he ate something and then took medicine."

"I'll feel fine once I eat."

"You're still taking the medicine." Tetsu gently commanded.

"I tried." I shrugged

Tetsu made his way to me, taking slow even steps so he didn't spill anything. He finally reached my bed and set the tray down over my lap. The soup was chicken noodle, which was my favorite food to eat when I am sick.

I grinned. "Tetsu's the best!"

Tetsu shrugged. "I didn't know if you had a stomachache but I made that weird drink blend you like."

Sure enough when I glanced to the drinking glass it was a fizzing red color. "I seriously love you right now!"

I already felt better knowing that my shadow pays attention to me when we're off the court. I really didn't know what to expect when I became a light, but I felt bad that I didn't know how to take care of Tetsu when he get sick. I'd ask him later.

For the time being I dug into the slightly steaming bowl in front of me. It was gone within minutes, and I only drank half of the drink.

While I was eating Tetsu sat in the chair by my desk measuring medicine and reading labels. When he saw that I was finished he strolled over to me carrying a cup of medicine and a handful of pills.

"Take this." Tetsu shoved the pills out to me. "They'll make you drowsy, but sleep is the best thing for a sick person."

A little reluctantly I took the medicine cup and downed it quickly, still choking at the flavor then I swallowed both pills at once finishing off my drink.

"Yuck."

Tetsu shrugged as he grabbed the tray and was about to carry it out of the room. "Would you rather I give you medicinal tea?"

I shook my head, wincing at the pain it cause.

Tetsu rolled his eyes, and just as he was about to cross the threshold of my room into the main one I spoke up.

"You're coming back, right?"

It was a rare moment of weakness but I was sick in bed with a fever and headache, I was allowed to indulge my vices.

"I would not feel right leaving you alone, considering you need to be looked after even when you're healthy."

I laughed at the fat that he managed to insult me passively. But I was also relived that the fact that he was coming back.

A few minutes later and my shadow returned to my room. Empty handed this time.

He started to head over to the desk chair, and I yawned already feeling sleepy from the medicine. "Tetsu, lay with me."

I squirmed myself into a laying position, giving Tetsu my most pleading look. The pale boy sighed before climbing into the empty space.

"Aomine-kun should be glad that I like him."

I was too sleepy to even comprehend the meaning of those words. But I sleepily replied. "Mmm I like Tetsu too."

I reached out my arm towards him and pulled him into my heated chest, liking how cool he felt. Maybe being sick didn't suck so bad; as long as it was Tetsu that watched over me.

* * *

**How was that? Like it, hate it? Let me know in the reviews below! Later! ~IF**


End file.
